


Root of Love

by StarflowerSea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Bass - Freeform, Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Improvisation, Inspired by Root of Love, Music, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Wataru improvises on the bass while reflecting on his past.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Root of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a quick Wataru character study I did, inspired by _Root of Love's_ lyrics. I hope you all enjoy it!

To Wataru, the bass was more than just an instrument.

It was a way of expressing himself, of conveying feelings that could not be placed in words alone. With every strum of its strings, every chord he played, it lit a fire inside of him.

When Wataru played the bass, he felt  _ alive. _

Even though the bass was mainly relegated to a supporting role within the band – one that Wataru was perfectly fine with musically – it still carried a fire of its own. Riffs and chords that rumbled like swirling thunder below the rest, a wind that lifted the higher harmonies and melodies on wings of light.

Wataru smiled as he ran a hand over his bass, plucking the strings gently. The sound that emerged was warm, sonorous, brimming with life.

Quietly Wataru picked it up and began to play, letting his imagination run wild. The bass seemed to purr under his fingers, a gentle melody wreathing the air in light and wrapping around Wataru like a shroud. With a smile on his face Wataru hummed away contently, a song spreading its wings and taking flight. Before he knew it Wataru was singing openly, lyrics and melodies rising to his lips and spilling forth freely.

Swept away by rising euphoria, Wataru lost himself in the music, singing and playing to his heart’s content. Playing like this – immersing himself in whatever his heart desired and conveying his feelings openly – had to be one of his favorite things in the world.

What had started as both a hobby and a way to catch up to his older brother had soon blossomed into something else in its own right. Before the formation of Argonavis, Wataru was playing with Kenta – while they both enjoyed their respective instruments, Wataru soon found himself stumbling in his brother’s shadow, running to catch up to someone who was always looking forward, ahead of him. Yet with Argonavis, Wataru felt he and his bass had been given a new purpose – that now they were able to shine brighter in their own right. It wasn’t to say that Wataru didn’t enjoy playing the bass before Argonavis formed, but being part of a band of his own like this certainly elevated the experience to new heights.

Wataru closed his eyes as he felt his improvisation sojourn come to an end. For a long moment he let himself drift in the phantom echoes that lingered in the air, hugging his bass close. It felt warm and familiar, like returning home.

Every time Wataru picked up his bass, it was as if a new journey was beginning. No matter the occasion, whether it be a live, group rehearsals, or solo practice – every experience Wataru had, both with his brother and with Argonavis, was carved in the melodies and harmonies that sprang from his bass. To him, the bass represented his own history, his own aspirations, dreams, and hopes. It lay in his blood, thrumming through him and setting his passion for music alight. Even now, sitting alone quietly in a still room and hugging his bass to his chest, Wataru could feel whispers of it stirring within him, memories drifting to the surface.

They had come so far from their humble beginnings – they had overcome many trials together, and even when things looked darkest Wataru still had his bass – and his passion for music – by his side. His passion for the bass was what led him to Argonavis, what fueled him on their journey, and what kept him going when they were struggling through the storm. There was no doubt that the others felt the same way with their respective instruments – after all, their shared love for music was what united all of Argonavis. If Wataru dared say it, his meeting with his bass was a fateful encounter, just as his meeting with the rest of Argonavis was. It had to be the five of them – there was no other way.

Slowly Wataru’s eyes fluttered open, his gaze flitting towards the window. For a moment he lingered on the azure sky, bright and filled with vast possibilities. His smile widened as he looked back down at his bass, warmth filling his chest.

Together the two had a long, exciting voyage ahead of them – and they were going to sail forward with all of their hearts to greet the future.


End file.
